You Have No Power Over Me
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Tony decides to embarrass Darcy in front of her new boyfriend at movie night. Early Tasertricks. Redeemed Loki.


You Have No Power Over Me

Summary: Tony decides to embarrass Darcy in front of her new boyfriend at movie night. Early Tasertricks. Redeemed Loki.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

&%&%&%

"Hey, Bruce. I brought that paperwork you asked for. I don't see why it's so important you had to have me deliver it in person," Darcy said as she handed Bruce a thick file.

"I didn't ask for it," Bruce said.

"Then who… Tony," Darcy said, "Where is he?"

"It's movie night. I'll join you. I want to see what he is going to do to you," Bruce said.

"Oh, this is going to hurt," Darcy said.

&%&%&%

"Ah! Darcy, it is wonderful to see you this evening!" Thor said as he pulled out a bag of popcorn from the microwave.

"Where's the brat?" Darcy asked.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"The two year-old with the facial hair," Darcy said.

"Hey, Darcy," Tony said popping his head around the corner, "I thought you might like this. Your boyfriend is just grabbing some drinks from the bar and…"

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked.

Tony smirked. "Moi? I am simply informing my pop culture irrelevant friends of what they have been missing."

"Why do you need me? This is boys and Natasha night," Darcy said.

"Oh, I just thought you would like this. There is no _evil _motive," Tony said before chuckling manically.

"Is it baby videos? Did you pay my Mom off?" Darcy asked.

"No, it is a theatrically released film," Tony said, "I honestly thought you might like it. Loki is already looking forward to you coming. You don't want your boyfriend getting all sulky, would you?"

"He does not sulk over me," Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure he does," Tony said, "All guys sulk over their girls."

"I have already placed the drinks in the movie room," Loki said.

Darcy felt a pinch of guilt when she saw how happy Loki was to see her. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, which was the most PDA he had done in front of the Avengers.

"How are you?" Loki asked. He laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm good. Do you know what movie Tony has decided to force you to watch?" Darcy asked.

Loki shook his head. "Tony never tells us what the title is after the _Star Wars_ incident."

"I thought we were to see a war film from foes we had to vanquish," Thor said.

"You should not have let me and Loki sit next to each other when they showed the light sabers," Bruce said.

"My poor TV," Tony whimpered, "That wall still has cuts from the prototype."

&%&%&%

Loki rested his head on top of Darcy's as Tony strutted to the front of the TV room (differentiated from the movie room and the theater room). Stark had a sonic screwdriver remote in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Natasha and Clint can't make it, but they've seen it. This film is something known as a cult classic. It is not necessarily the greatest thing ever made, but there is a dedicated following. It did not do a great job at the box office, but made a comeback on VHS. It is a testament to its decade and at the same time, ageless. It is a tale of wit, magic, friendship, adventure, growing-up, and music." Tony hit start. Glittering lights and a synthesizer started off the movie. "From the minds of Jim Henson and George Lucas."

An owl flew from a crystal ball.

"No!" Darcy said.

A maze briefly appeared.

"Starring David Bowie…"

"No! Why?"

"… and pre-Oscar Jennifer Connelly…"

"Why must you hate me so?"

"_LABYRINTH_!"

Darcy threw herself to the ground. "Do you want me to die from embarrassment?"

"What is wrong Darcy?" Loki asked.

"This is… my guilty pleasure. It's… it's… 'IT'S ONLY FOREVER! NOT LONG AT ALL! LOST AND LONELY!'"

"Why has Darcy suddenly started singing? Is she ill?" Loki asked.

"Nope. This is one of her favorite films, but she doesn't like to talk about it," Tony said, taking a seat, "Your Mom sent me the photos from one of your Halloweens of you dressed as Sarah during her run and I found… the fanfiction."

Darcy glared but had stopped singing. "I know where your sex tapes are on the internet, Tony. I will show them to Pepper."

"She's already seen them. She's not impressed," Tony said.

"Why are you going to die of embarrassment?" Loki asked.

Darcy covered her face. "The Goblin King is really hot and I turn into a pile of mush every time he's on screen. And… you see what is known on the Internet as the Area and… it's not something you watch with your boyfriend, okay?"

Loki paused for a moment. "This is not… pornography, is it?"

"No but… watch," Darcy whined.

Darcy sat on the floor, not touching Loki and acting miserable until the first lines of the movie were said. She instantly cheered up and quoted the Speech. ("Through dangers untold…") She remained calm until Sarah began describing the Goblin King. Then Darcy grabbed a pillow and started biting it.

"Dude, not sanitary," Tony said.

And then… the Goblin King appeared… and Darcy did not move.

The group split their attentions between Darcy and the film, fascinated by both. After the Goblin King disappeared, Darcy gave a low moan. "It should be illegal to have English accents."

As the movie continued, Darcy was generally very enthusiastic about the puppets and the story. Tony and Bruce sang along to "Magic Dance". Steve thought the puppetry was fascinating. Thor scoffed at Hoggle. Loki snickered at the riddle.

Then the Tunnel scene.

"I assume that is the Area you mentioned earlier," Loki said.

"Yes," Darcy squeaked.

"Does this Goblin King like our heroine?" Thor asked.

Darcy shrugged. "It depends on your interpretation. I think he does in an unhonorable way."

"He just sent a giant machine to kill her. That is not something you do to a girl you like," Steve said.

"It's called Foe-Yay, Steve," Darcy said.

The movie continued. Ludo was universally loved. Darcy squeaked again when Jareth came to threaten Hoggle. Everyone was confused by the Fireys. Thor adopted Sir Didymus as his favorite character.

"Did the Goblin King just drug Sarah?" Steve said.

"Yep. Beware of Goblin Men and their Fruit. Shush. Best song of the movie," Darcy said.

"This is creepy," Steve said.

"Yep. And dreamy," Darcy said.

After a few minutes, "YEAH! DUMP THAT CREEPER! YOU GO GIRL!"

The men looked at Darcy in shock.

"What? Just because he's pretty doesn't mean that he's not a bad guy," Darcy said, "Not everything's what it seems in this place."

As the movie continued, Darcy became more vocal about Sarah defeating the Goblin King. Thor laughed at the Goblin Battle. Tony refused to admit he got teary-eyed when Sarah's friends offered to go with her to defeat the Goblin King.

"Yeah, well, if you wanted to get 'within' her, you shouldn't have roofied her, you idiot," Darcy snarked.

"The effects in this are amazing," Steve said.

"You should totally see the 'making of' stuff. You'll love it," Darcy said.

"… I thought the Area was noticeable before…" Thor said.

"Shut up. This is the best part," Darcy said.

"… these are the lines from the beginning isn't…"

"Shut up, Steve," Darcy hissed.

"… YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! BOO-YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU CREEPY GLITTER FEIND!" Darcy pumped her fist in the air.

Loki smiled slightly. "So you really don't like…"

"Not over. I'll explain after," Darcy said.

&%&%&%

"That was among the stranger films I have seen," Steve said.

"Darcy, I thought you liked the Goblin King," Loki said.

"Oh, she does," Tony said, pulling out his phone, "'And then Jareth took Sarah into his arms and whispered, 'I shall complete what I started all that long time ago.'"

Darcy tried to tackle Tony. "Shut up! I was fifteen!"

"Darcy, I already have sent it to everyone you know," Tony said. He was promptly hit over the head with a pillow by Bruce.

"That was mean," Bruce said.

"Do you want me to explain?" Darcy said, "Okay, in this, Jareth is completely the bad guy. You don't want this guy to win. Sarah is the hero and she properly defeats him. They do have chemistry though. If you had a bit of a redemption arc for Jareth, you can totally have the two of them together. Of course, one thing has to happen."

"Their power must be equal or it is not love," Thor said.

Darcy clapped her hands. "Bravo, sir."

Thor nodded. "I sometimes see things for as they are."

Loki smirked slightly. "So, redemption?"

Darcy came over and curled up on Loki's lap. "Yes. Redemption arcs are sexy."

Loki rested his head against Darcy's. "Hmm… so, villains in tight trousers hold no appeal to you?"

"You are not the villain. And yes, you look good with any trousers or none at all," Darcy said.

"Ew," Tony said, "I don't want to hear this, kiddies."

"Maybe we should invade Tony's room again," Loki said, "I think we missed a few places."

"I'm burning it. I'm burning the ashes that are left over; then I'll burn it again," Tony said.

Darcy laughed before nestling closer to Loki. After a blink, she found herself in her apartment, still wrapped around Loki.

"How long until Tony realizes that we meant we covered the room in itching power?" Darcy asked.

"Probably by tomorrow morning," Loki said, "If we're lucky."

Darcy kissed Loki's cheek. "I'm sorry that you found out about my childhood crush."

"It does explain a few things," Loki said.

"Like?"

"Why you like peaches and when I wear a leather jacket."

"Most people like you in a leather jacket. The rest just won't admit it."

Darcy tried not to giggle as Loki traced patterns on Darcy's side under her shirt. "Are you ticklish darling?"

"I'm not," Darcy said before laughing.

Loki could not resist such an opportunity. He pushed Darcy back on the couch and began stroking her sides. Darcy laughed and playfully swatted at his hands.

"I get hysterical when I'm… ha! Tickled."

"That sounds like a challenge," Loki said.

Loki spent the next few minutes making Darcy laugh. She kept her hands above her head, letting Loki explore. He had been hesitant of touching her skin before, but now he seemed fascinated. Darcy was not going to stop him from touching her, but she was going to start crying from how hard she was laughing. He placed soft kisses across her stomach which was not helping her keep still.

He stopped after giving Darcy a long, deep kiss that made Darcy feel a tingling warmth run up and down her body. Loki rested his head against Darcy's heart.

"Your laugh is one of my favorite sounds," Loki said.

Darcy let one hand brush through Loki's hair and the other stroke his back. "I really love your laugh too."

Loki's breathing slowed over the next few minutes and Darcy realized that he had fallen asleep. She adjusted the throw pillow that she was resting on the couch before falling asleep as well.

&%&%&%

A/N: *raises hand* My name is fargreencountryswiftsunrise and I have a _Labyrinth _addiction. This is also partially an apology for not having the _Labyrinth/Avengers_ fic I said I was working on ready.

Also, I found this picture after I wrote this when I was going through my Darcy Lewis tag. http colon slash slash sadirapookie dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 34213234753 slash just-fear-me-love-me-do-as-i-say-and-i-will-be


End file.
